Remind Me
by xoxomolls
Summary: It's the worst kind of a love triangle. Where everyone is connected...just not to who they want to be. CarlyFreddie. FreddieSam. SamSpencer.


**Title:** Remind Me

**Characters/Pairings: **CarlyFreddie, FreddieSam, SamSpencer

**Summary: **It's the worst kind of love triangle. When everyone's connected, but not to who they want to be.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p>::<p>

You watch him.

He watches her.

She watches your brother.

::

You're _Carly Shay._

You're confident and everyonelovesyou

Except the one person you really want to.

**Freddie Benson.**

One of your best friends.

You've been in love with him for as long as you can remember. And he never notices. He's too busy watching your best friend.

Sam Puckett.

She's mean and cruel and you love her for it.

But you can't help but hate her at the same time.

(Because she has Freddie's attention. Not you.)

::

You walk to your classes and smile at your friends like you always do.

Sam waves back halfheartedly and Freddie gives you that grin that stops your heart.

You sit in your desk and try to pay attention to the teacher.

But you have thoughts of **FreddieFreddieFreddie **swimming through your head.

You frown.

::

"Carly!"

You turn to find Sam running after you with a smile.

"Hey."

She tilts her head at you in confusion, but shakes it off, "I'm coming over later."

Then, she's gone and you can't help but laugh.

_It's such a Sam thing to do._

::

You're sitting on the couch, watching Spencer hurry around the kitchen as he creates his newest masterpiece when Sam barges in.

You spend the next few hours watching movies and gossiping, but her head never really seems to be in it.

And then you realize that she's not here for you.

She's here for your brother.

_Oh dear goodness._

::

It all makes sense now. The subtle looks, the lingering hugs, the strange obsession with socks.

You kind of feel like your head is going to explode.

You like Freddie. Freddie likes Sam. Sam likes Spencer.

::

Isn't it funny how you're his best friend and he doesn't even notice that you're crying yourself to sleep?

You think it's sort of sad too.

::

_Days like this I want to drive away,_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade._

::

Huh.

Maybe it's more than a crush, you think, as you watch Sam stare with sadsadsad eyes at Spencer. You want to hug her and tell her it's all going to okay, but you don't.

{you're still jealous that Freddie chose her}

::

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Freddie corners you on a Monday and you sigh. You knew this was coming.

"I'm not avoiding you. I just haven't hung out with you lately."

"Yes, you are. Stop lying to me. Sam said you hung out with her earlier."

And then you just crack at the mention of the blond. You let out a scream of frustration and dig your fingernails into your palms. Freddie jumps back in surprise and you glare at him.

"Sam this, Sam that! What about me? You really want to know why I've been avoiding you? Because I'm in love with you and you don't even care! I don't think you even notice how hard it is to be around you when you are always looking at Sam! Why aren't I good enough?" You whisper the last sentence as hot tears stream down your face and you shake your head sadly and walk away.

You cry a little harder when he doesn't follow.

::

You're sitting on your bed with your feet sticking straight in the air. You have your headphones in and a smile on. You're perfectly content.

And then suddenly, there's a figure climbing through your window and landing on your floor with a thump.

You gasp as **Freddie **sits up and glares at you.

He angrily starts to speak as he takes a seat on your bed, "You are so frustrating! No, no, no! My turn to talk; you keep quiet. You never told me that you were in love with me. How was I supposed to know? I'm a guy, I'm automatically oblivious to those kind of things. I'm not in love with Sam. I'm in love with you."

Your mouth drops open and you stutter something out.

"Yes, you heard me. I love you, you crazy girl. I love how your eyes sparkle whenever you learn a new song. I love how you paint every single fingernail a different color. I love that you care about everyone no matter how they treat you. But mostly, I love you, Carly."

You smile.

"I love you, too."

::

You're happy.

Sure, Sam looks over at Spencer with those sadsadsad eyes sometimes and you hurt for your best friend.

But Freddie looks at you with lovelovelove.

And it means the world to you.

He kisses your forehead, "What are you thinking about?"

You grin, "Just how happy you make me." You lean up and press your lips lightly against his before tangling your fingers together and walking to class.

Sam comes up on your other side and links arms with you.

"Hey, lovebirds. What's shaking?"

And you think:

_This is where I wanna be forever._

::


End file.
